Realization
by Sakuno629
Summary: One Shot! OC x Zero


It was Monday morning. Nana was walking to her first class, yawning. It had been a long night, with all the prefect duties. As she arrived in class, she sees that almost everyone is there. She smiles and went to her desk, which happened to be next to Zero. She sits down and yawns again. The teacher comes in and started class. Nana lays her head in her arms and falls asleep. After a couple hours, she wakes up and looks around, noticing that everyone has already left, except Zero. She looks at him, wondering why he was still there.

"Why are you still here, Zero, when everyone else has left?" Nana asked him, getting up from her seat.

He brushes off her question and says, "We need to get ready for our duties," and leaves the room. Nana sighs and follows him out the door. They headed towards the Night Class dorms. When they arrived, they noticed the crowd of girls waiting outside the dorms for the Night Class students to come out. They see that Yuki was having difficulty holding them back. Nana sighs, getting annoyed with the screaming coming from the girls. She holds up her whistle to her mouth, catching Zero's attention, which caused him to cover his ears. Just as he covered his ears, she blew into her whistle really hard, causing the screaming to come to a stop.

"Enough with the screaming! Do you think the Night Class enjoy hearing you guys screaming every day?!" Nana shouted at them, scaring the girls. Just then, the doors opened, revealing the Night Class students. As soon as the girls see them, they start screaming again, which pissed off Nana. She sighs, letting out her frustration, and leaves the scene, with Zero following right behind her. After walking a bit, they both went their separate ways to their posts.

~Midnight~

Nana was patrolling the area, making sure that there were no students out when they are not supposed to. She stops in her tracks when she gets the sudden feeling that something was wrong. She looks around, trying to find where the feeling was strongest. Her eyes locked on to the boy's dorm, feeling the sensation coming from there. She rushes over to there and enters it. The bad feeling she was getting was getting stronger as she goes into the dorm more. As she was going up the stairs, she stops in her tracks when she sees Zero sitting on the ground, against the wall, in the middle of the stairs, breathing hard.

"Z….zero….." Nana said, slowly moving towards him. Zero jumped and looked up, surprised to see her there.

"Go away!" Zero yelled, but only loud enough just so that the other students wouldn't wake up. Nana jumped at the sudden shout coming from Zero and shook her head.

"No…I won't leave. Especially when you're like this…." Nana said, kneeling down in front of him, looking at him, worriedly. She then extends her hand out towards him, but Zero smacks her hand away and shifts away from her.

"I told you to leave me alone….Why don't you ever listen to me…..?" Zero questions, breathing a little harder, keeping his distance from her. Nana shifts closer to him, then goes and hugs him tightly.

"I will never leave you….I want to do whatever I can to help you, Zero, no matter what it is….." Nana answers. She then feels his arms wrapping around her body and his breathe against her neck, seeing that his head was moving closer to her neck, breathing hard. His breathe against her neck sent chills down her spine.

"I warned you to leave….you should've listened…." Zero said, before sinking his fangs into her neck, causing her to wince in pain. She hears the sound of him sucking her blood as she grips onto his shirt tightly. She relaxes a little after a while, letting him drink as much as he wants. A little while more of the blood sucking, he released his fangs from his neck, looking at her, feeling guilty. She smiles weakly at him.

"I….I'm so sorry, Nana…." Zero apologized, mouth stained with blood. Nana places her hand softly on his cheek, smiling.

"It's alright, Zero….I'll be fine…." She said, breathing a little heavy from the blood loss, then kisses his cheek and hugs him. "You don't have to apologize. I'll do anything for you. Remember that…."

"I do need to apologize….I never wanted to do this to you….I didn't want to hurt you, Nana…." Zero said, looking down. She lifts his face up and looks into his eyes.

"Nothing you do will ever hurt me." Nana said, as she leans forward towards him and presses her lips against his. His eyes widened from the sudden kiss. The shock slowly faded away as he started kissing her back. After a few minutes of kissing, they broke apart in need of air, both of them blushing, while staring at each other.

"Zero….I love you…." Nana confessed, blushing. Zero stares at her, letting what had happened sink in, then smiles at her.

"I love you too, Nana. I have always loved you." Zero confessed to her, blushing, before capturing her lips in another kiss, with her returning.


End file.
